


Monster SongFic

by ReignMyWorld



Category: Joe Anoa'i - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Roman Reigns Fluff, Roman Reigns smut, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: You and your best friend are at a club after a long and tiring week when you realize that a certain Samoan keeps checking you out. You can’t help but also feel attracted to him although swooning over a guy is the last thing you need right now.





	Monster SongFic

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This SongFic is based on Lady Gaga’s monster. I’m not really sure that I can grasp the essence of the song, but somehow it’s always such a setting that I’m imagining whenever I listen to that song.
> 
> Warnings: implied smut
> 
> Pairing: Joe Anoa’i x Reader
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/169894518776/monster-songfic-roman-reigns-x-reader
> 
> Lady Gaga - Monster
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mP2srT6hh2Y

**_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart (you, little monster)_**  
**_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out (you amaze me)_**  
**_Ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart_**  
**_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart_**

**_Look at him, look at me_**  
**_That boy is bad, and honestly_**  
**_He’s a wolf in disguise_**  
**_But I can’t stop staring in those evil eyes_**

You and your best friend were at the club that you usually visit on Friday evenings to celebrate that a further week of work had been passed as well as the beginning of the weekend that at least gave you a little chance to relax before the next week at work called. As the both of you found an empty table at the side of the dance floor, you let out a sigh of relief while sitting down, mumbling: „That’s exactly what I needed now. An ice cold mojito to drink away last week’s stress.“ Your best friend gave you a pitiful look as she took a sip of her cocktail before she wanted to know: „Was it really that bad?“ You smiled at her as you answered: „It was even worse. My boss sucks, my colleagues are pains in the ass and Y/EX/N finally left my apartment with a kick in the ass that he well deserved and that was way overdue.“ Y/BFF/N raised her glass in order to toast to you. „Hear hear“, she chuckled before she added: „You’ll get over him, don’t worry.“ You couldn’t help but giggle as you answered: „I’m already over him. That asshole should get happy with the bitch he cheated on me with.“

As you were trapped in the conversation with Y/BFF/N, you couldn’t help but feel eyes on you. You let your eyes wander, trying to figure out who was staring at you. It didn’t take long until you saw him… He looked familiar and yet you couldn’t tell where you might have seen him before. All you could tell was that he was absolutely stunning. Broad shouldered, dark brown almost black eyes that held your gaze, a sly smirk on his face that would have made you blush instantly if you weren’t way too much in control of your emotions, all in all he was everything that would make a woman’s head turn. Just as you were about to raise your eyebrows in question, one of the guys he was with started talking to him, taking his attention away from you.

**_I asked my girlfriend if she’d seen you ‘round before_**  
**_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby_**  
**_“We might’ve fucked, not really sure, don’t quite recall_**  
**_But something tells me that I’ve seen him, yeah“_**

You concentrated on Y/BFF/N again, noticing that she didn’t seem to have realized that you weren’t really paying attention neither to her nor what she was saying. As she was taking another sip from her cocktail you took the opportunity and asked her: “Do you know the guy over there?” She looked at you confused, wanting to know: “What guy?” You carefully nodded into the direction of the man that had been staring at you before but currently still was mid-conversation with his friend. Y/BFF/N took a short look before turning back to you, a huge grin written all over her face: “I don’t know he looks familiar but I’m not sure where I’ve seen him. Certainly not in my bed, I would remember that. But damn he’s hot.” You couldn’t help but laugh at her words. That was something she definitely was right about.

You shook your head, getting slightly mad with yourself. You just got rid off your ex boyfriend who had dumped you for one of his co-workers. Well not really dumped but he cheated on you hoping that you would take his sorry ass back. After a lot of yelling you basically enjoyed throwing him and his stuff out of your apartment. You didn’t miss him one bit, the only thing you were angry about was that you let him play you like that. Hence it should be the last thought on your mind right now being attracted to a random stranger – no matter how good looking he was.

**_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_**  
**_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_**  
**_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_**  
**_That boy is a monster, -er, -er-er-er_**  
**_He ate my heart (I love that girl)_**  
**_He ate my heart (wanna talk to her, she’s hot as hell)_**  
**_He ate my heart (I love that girl)_**  
**_He ate my heart (wanna talk to her, she’s hot as hell)_**

**_He licked his lips, said to me_**  
**_"Girl, you look good enough to eat”_**  
**_Put his arms around me_**  
**_Said, “Boy, now get your paws right off of me“_**

You couldn’t tell how much time had passed but Y/BFF/N had to excuse herself for a bit since her babysitter was ringing her up. “I’ll be right back.”, she said before she went outside to answer the call. You nodded your head in agreement checking the messages you had received in the meantime. There were a few from work that you skipped through as well as several calls and messages from your ex. You wanted to ignore them but you were just too curious what he wanted as to why you read the last of his messages that said: “Come on Y/N, I know that I’ve been an asshole but let’s talk this all over. Give me another chance. I miss you and I want you back.” You scoffed, deleted his message and mumbled: “Damn right you are an asshole.” That’s when you suddenly heard a deep voice that caught you off guard: “I’ve been called a lot in my life but an asshole when trying to make a new acquaintance is a new one.” You looked up and saw the guy standing next to you that had caught your attention earlier on. You cursed yourself while eying him from head to toe. Your best friend was right, he was incredibly good looking and the smile on his face made your knees instantly go weak.

“Oh no not you, I’m sorry.”, you mumbled hearing him chuckle slightly before he pointed to the empty chair that was occupied by Y/BFF/N just seconds before, asking: “Do you mind if I join you?”

“Actually…”, you started but he politely interrupted you by saying: “I know you’re here with your friend. And I really don’t want to steal some of your precious time but since I saw you sitting here alone, I thought that I would take my chance. But if you want me to leave right away, it’s perfectly fine as well.” You loved the honesty in his voice and although that tiny little voice in your head told you to friendly decline, you nevertheless nodded your head yes. With one swift move he was sitting down on the opposite side, holding out his hand, introducing himself. “I’m Joe, nice to meet you.” You shook his hand with a firm grip as you introduced yourself: “Y/N nice to meet you too.”  
“Listen I really have to apologize to you.” You looked at him in confusion as you wanted to know: “Apologize for what exactly?” He shyly scratched the back of his head as he replied: “For checking you out earlier, I guess. I know that wasn’t really polite, but I had no other choice. You just caught my attention.” You shook your head slightly as you answered with a little smile: “It’s okay. I already had worse guys check me out.” In that moment you bit your lip, thinking that you might have pissed him off but much to your relief he laughed out loud, answering: “Well I’m glad that I’m not one of them then.”

The both of you chatted for a little while longer when he suddenly asked: “What are your plans for tonight? I mean once you and your friend go separate ways?” You knew where this was heading to so you politely declined: “Listen Joe, you seem to be a pretty nice and laid back guy but truth is, I’ve had enough of guys for at least couple of months. It’s nothing personal but I’m not interested.” If he was hurt he didn’t show it. Instead he said: “No that’s absolutely fine, I didn’t mean to bother you.” You could see out of the corner of your eye that your best friend was returning and so did Joe, hence why he got up, saying: “I think that I should go, your friend probably wants her chair back. It was nice getting to know you Y/N and maybe – at another time and another place – I will have the chance to see you again.” Before you could answer anything he vanished in the crowd, probably heading back to his friends on the other side of the dance floor.

**_I asked my girlfriend if she’d seen you 'round before_**  
**_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby_**  
**_"We might’ve fucked, not really sure, don’t quite recall_**  
**_But something tells me that I’ve seen him, yeah“_**

**_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster) (could I love him?)_**  
**_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster) (could I love him?)_**  
**_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster) (could I love him?)_**  
**_That boy is a monster, -er, -er-er-er_**

**_He ate my heart (I love that girl)_**  
**_He ate my heart (wanna talk to her, she’s hot as hell)_**  
**_He ate my heart (I love that girl)_**  
**_He ate my heart (wanna talk to her, she’s hot as hell)_**

As Y/BFF/N drew nearer, you could see the big grin on her face. You had hoped that she hadn’t seen that Joe had talked you up, but of course she had. As she was falling back down to her chair, she excitedly said: “Oh my god, tell me everything about him. Why was he here? Do you have his number? What is he like? Is he even hotter close up than from afar? Just spill the beans.” You had to laugh at her words. That’s why you loved her… most of the time she was way more excited about the things happening in your life than you were yourself. You took a sip of your drink before you replied: “He wanted to apologize for blatantly checking me out, he’s really polite and well-mannered, no I don’t have his number and yes, he is even hotter when having him right in front of you. Oh and he basically asked me whether I would want to come with him once you and I go our separate ways.”, you casually added, watching highly amused as her eyes grew wider and wider.

“Oh god Y/N please tell me that you have agreed to do so. I mean look at the man, you would be dumb not to follow his invitation.” The shocked expression on her face gave you life once you told her that you politely declined his offer. “Why would you do that?”, she wanted to know from you. You shrugged your shoulders. “After everything that had happened I think that I’m done with men for quite some time”, you stated, suddenly finding your drink way more interesting than it actually was. When you felt Y/BFF/N’ hand on yours, you darted you attention back to her. Before you were able to ask what she wanted, she already said: “Listen Y/N, I can totally understand that, but let’s be honest… We’re not talking about a serious relationship here, I’m not expecting you to move in with him or send out invitations to your wedding. I’m just saying that you should have some well deserved fun without any commitment. If I were you I would not hesitate to spend the night with him.”

She winked at you causing you to giggle before she added: “But since I’m not you, I have to call it a day now. The babysitter informed me that the baby is more cranky than usual and asked me to come home. So I unfortunately have to leave.” You could see that Y/BFF/N rather would stay right now but you totally understood that she had to head home. As she was hugging you, saying her goodbyes, she mumbled: “Seriously Y/N think about it. And if you really should leave with him, I want a detailed report tomorrow of how awesome the sex with him was.”

“Just go”, you grinned, waving goodbye as she headed for the door. You had no idea what to do now. You really didn’t want to get involved into anything but you had to admit that it was a long time ago that you had slept with a guy and heading home with Joe didn’t seem like such a bad idea after all. If you were really honest to yourself, you wanted to be as close as possible to him since you first noticed him .

**_He ate my heart, he ate my heart_**  
**_Instead, he’s the monster in my bed_**  
**_He ate my heart, he ate my heart_**  
**_Instead, he’s the monster in my bed_**

**_I wanna just dance, but he took me home instead_**  
**_Uh-oh, there was a monster in my bed_**  
**_We French kissed on a subway train_**  
**_He tore my clothes right off_**  
**_He ate my heart, and then he ate my brain_**

You finished your drink and decided to act on Y/BFF/N’s advice. Of course you were not 100% sure that you were doing the right thing. But usually a little distraction couldn’t hurt, especially if that distraction came in form of a tall and handsome guy that was built like a god and seemed to have sincere interest in you, even if it turned out to be just for that one night. You made your way to the dance floor, maneuvering through the bodies moving to the beat there until you reached the other side of the club. You didn’t have to search long until you saw Joe sitting at one of the tables. Much to your surprise he seemed to be alone, none of his friends could be seen. You tried to remember whether you had seen them on the dance floor but you actually were positive that you hadn’t.

When you stepped closer Joe noticed you, his whole face lightening up a bit. “You’re alone? What happened? I thought you were here with a bunch of friends?” , you tried to play it cool, sitting down on one of the empty chairs without asking for permission. “They have already left as you can see.”, his deep voice replied while his eyes were holding your gaze. “I see and you decided to stay back all alone because…?”, you started only to be interrupted by his chuckle. “Because I hoped that you would change your mind and give me a chance.”, he winked at you.  “Seems like today is your lucky day then.”, you smiled at him before getting up and holding out your hand for him to take it. He didn’t think twice and got up following your lead, not even asking where you were heading to.

Once you were out of the club, you could feel his chest being pressed against your back, his voice softly whispering into your ear: “If you let me guide you, I can lead you to my home. It’s not far from here.” It only took you a second to agree. He hadn’t lied. It took you about five minutes to reach Joe’s home and before you could think again you were already in his apartment, closing the door behind you. You didn’t even have much of a chance to gather first impressions as to how exactly he was living and how his apartment looked like as ,before you could do so, Joe had already pulled you closer, resting his hands on your hips as he gently placed a little kiss on your lips, barely touching them. If you had any concerns left whether you had made the right decision in coming with him, all of those vanished into thin air in that very moment. You guided your hand towards his neck, gently caressing the soft skin there, causing him to pull you even closer to him while deepening the kiss. His tongue softly begged for entrance that you happily granted. No matter how sweet the kiss was at first, soon your tongues were battling for dominance and you had trouble suppressing that soft moan that wanted to escape your lips. You had already expected it but now you had proof. He knew damn well what he was doing.

As the both of you broke apart, Joe leaned down to suck gently on your neck before whispering into your ear: „How about we continue what we have started here in the bedroom?“ You felt a shiver running down your spine as you slowly moved your hands under his shirt, touching the sensitive spots on his belly and his back before answering: „Bedroom, kitchen table, couch, floor… I honestly don’t even care as long as we put that to the next level as fast as possible.“ He was giving you a sly smirk as he said: „I had no idea that you could be that fierce but your wish is my command.“ With that he drew you nearer once again and guided you to his bedroom under passionate and heated kisses. Much to your delight you realized that the bed looked rather robust for whatever was about to come.

Neither you nor him spent too much time before getting rid of each other’s clothes. As he was standing there with just his underwear on you had to admit that he was even more stunning. You had never laid your eyes on a guy before that looked so good and was so gentle in everything that he was doing. „You know if you take a picture it will last longer.“, Joe smirked at you before pulling you closer in order to nibble on your ear before kissing down your jawline while your hand explored the back of his neck. As he was kissing down to your breasts you couldn’t hold the soft moan back that was escaping your lips. You could feel him grin as he guided you over to his bed where you both fell over. As he was hovering over you he pressed gentle kisses all over your body before he removed your bra, paying special attention to your breasts, licking slightly over your nipples that instantly hardened under his soft assault. No matter how many second thoughts you might have had about your decision when coming with him, they were all gone by now. As he was softly kissing his way over your body you started exploring his back. With every touch his muscles tensed under your fingertips, making you want him even more.

And as much as you actually loved a good foreplay, right now you just wanted to become one with him. You pulled his head back up to yours to capture his lips in another demanding kiss. Once your broke apart slightly out of breath you mumbled: „I really enjoy every second of this, I really do. But right now I just want you to bury yourself in me. And that rather sooner than later.“ You saw the victorious smirk playing around his lips as he began to suck on a really sensitive spot on your neck. As soon as he heard you moan out loud, he whispered: „Your wish is my command doll.“ And with that he left your neck in order to help you out of your panties before he got rid off his underwear as well.

As he returned to you he started exploring your body with his hands. It didn’t take long until you took in a sharp breath as you felt his fingers dancing over your most sensitive spot, getting you all worked up for what was about to come. His fingers were magically skilled as he rubbed your sweet spot causing a sensation building up in your lower body that you hadn’t felt for a rather long time. Just as you thought that you were about to cum you felt the tip of his dick against your entrance before he slowly pushed himself into you, filling you completely. As you moaned out loud you were not only rewarded with a deep thrust but also with a lazy smile before Joe mumbled: „I suppose you enjoy yourself?“ You had to grin at his words as you answered: „I do. But I would enjoy myself even more if you were a little rougher with me.“ And just as you had said it, he was pumping into you with more force making you curse out loud causing you an equal amount of pleasure and pain that you enjoyed too much for your own good. He definitely knew what he was doing when he was steadily building up more and more sensation leading not only to your orgasm but to his own equally.

**_Uh-oh, uh-oh (I love that girl)_**  
**_(Wanna talk to her, she’s hot as hell)_**  
**_He ate my heart (uh-oh)_**  
**_He a-a-ate my heart (I love that girl)_**  
**_He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she’s hot as hell)_**

**_That bo-, that bo-, that bo-, that bo-, that bo-, that bo-_**  
**_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster) (could I love him?)_**  
**_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster) (could I love him?)_**  
**_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster) (could I love him?)_**  
**_That boy is a monster, -er, -er-er-er_**

When you woke up the next day, you couldn’t even tell how long the both of you had lasted. But one thing you could tell was, that this was by far the best sex you ever had and that you should send your best friend some flowers for talking you in going home with him. You sure as hell had no idea whether this was just an ONS or whether it was the beginning of something else, but no matter what it would be in the end, you didn’t regret it one bit. You haven’t felt so satisfied for an unbelievably long time and although you felt sore due to last night’s excessive action, that you had experienced, you couldn’t have been any happier.

It was only then that you realized that the side next to you was empty and that you had no idea where Joe was. For a second you wanted to get mad at him as you thought that he would have left you alone but then you could hear the noise of running water coming from the bathroom. You smiled to yourself and thought about whether you should just grab your stuff and leave to not make it awkward but then you decided against it. You were way too curious how he would act towards you after you had slept with him. So instead you decided to pass your time by watching some television until he came out of the bathroom.

As you were changing channels you suddenly stopped in your tracks, your jaw dropping slightly as you saw a familiar face on one of the channels. You immediately knew that it was a wrestling match and now you were finally able to tell why that black haired man you just had spent the night with looked so familiar. As you tried to process all of that the bathroom door opened and Joe was stepping out of it, giving you a wide smile that made your heart flatter just as you heard a voice out of the television that announced: „Here’s your new United States champion… Roman Reigns.“


End file.
